Nana Naitou
Series Born To Dance In the last episode she is showned at the airport taking a plane from Japan. She was to study abroad. Dancing Princess In episode 25, Nana is a new girl in town and at PriPara, she likes the ambiance of Pripara so much that she start to sing in the Pripara fountain and attracts the attention of the idols and managers there, she have the Prism Voice, even she prefers to be called Doll everybody calls her Fairy. She don't know anything about her past life as Natalia but she remembers her at her dreams In episode 26, In episode 32, In episode 33, In episode 34 after she remembers her past life she decides to do something to bring Natalia back, with Lala and Shion she tries so many things to bring her back but she don't have success but she believes that she will bring her back because Pripara is a world full of miracles, when she said that Natalia come back as her new twin sister. Grand Musical Appearance Personality Nana have a fun personality, she likes to run and do things suddenly like sing in the fountain. She wants people to call her Doll but she gets depressed because the image of a Fairy in the opinion of people fit her better. She loves cute dresses and her new sister, even she is technically the older sister she is treated and has the personality like the younger sister. She has the costume to be lost in some places and become very sly with Natalia,sometimes she hide that she not have some confident in herself. Coords Dancing Princess Nana loves cute dresses, she uses Dreaming Girl, Marionette Mu and Twinkle Ribbon. Its revealed that her main brand is Dreaming Girl but she likes to use more Marionette Mu. *Fairy Flower Coord (1º Casual Coord) *Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord (1º Cyalume Coord) *Flower Garden Rose Coord (2º Casual Coord) *Idol Lawyer Coord *Strawberry Floral Coord *Love Story Rouge Coord *Happy Colorful Cyalume Coord *Milk Fruit Tea Coord *Angelic Coquelicots Coord *Angelic Horse Chestnut Coord *Flower Garden Rose Coord *Red Rouge Cyalume Charm Coord *Happy Honey Cyalume Charm Coord *Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord *Gemini Masquerade Premium Princess Coord *Aqua Jewel Pirates Coord *Cupid Heart Coord *Baby Metal Lolita Coord Grand Musical Relationships * Coco Natsumo - They have a similar "wave", so they are good friends. * Morena Dias * Melody Angeloni * Magie Sonne * Nina Asakuna - She initially don't like Nina because she is afraid that she will steal her sister from her. * Natalia Naitou - She loves her, she thinks is very mature and cool. She cries if she don't know where she is. * Arisu Ogawa * Kirara Aury * Marianne Muschel * Lunar Solar * Lucia * Yuri Tsukiko * Ageha Himeka * Lisa Little * Chibiko Little - Chibiko was her friend in her past life, but she don't have this connection with her as Nana, but she was touched by her feelings to see Natalia again. * Laala Manaka - Nana like Natalia is one of the fans of Lala, because all of her cute dresses. * Shion Todo * Faruru Bokerdole * Aroma Kurosu -Nana is a big fan of Aromageddon * Hibiki Shikyoin * Ajimi Kiji * Mikan Shiratama - Nana is a big fan of Aromageddon * Mirei Minami * Leona West * Dorothy West * Fuwari Midorikaze * Sophie Hojo * Cosmo Hojo * Garuru * Neko * Nene Tokuda * Non Manaka Songs *Doll ♡ More Cute Now *Masquerade Reencounter *Tutu Dancer *Give me your hand * Let's go to wonderland Making Drama Solo *After the Rain, Sunshine Printemps *My Dolls Lullaby Musical *Fly High! Prism Muses *Me and my magical world Duo *Dance Constellation Birds Team Making Musical * Snowing Roses Waltz Trivia *Her Cyalume Change Aura is hearts with wings *She is the first idol to not use a casual coord of her main brand , she use a Marionette Mu Coord as a casual coord *Even she states that her main brand is Dreaming Girl she uses more Marionette Mu because she likes it more. But she still uses the dreaming girl cyalume coord. *Like Natalia she born 24 December *At Grand Musical she represent Belle from the fairy tale "Beauty and The beast" Category:User: NattySakura Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:Females Category:Characters